


В поисках улыбки

by Lala_Sara



Category: Proof (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfsheim_Blind</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках улыбки

Энди сидел на диване и гладил Билли. Пёс настороженно прислушивался к звукам на улице – он ждал, когда откроется дверь.

\- Он скучает по Селии, - практически прочитал мысли Энди Мартин.

\- Как ты понял, о чём я думаю? – не в первый раз за их знакомство удивился сверхчувствительности слепого Энди.

\- Ты гладишь Билли не как обычно, а успокаивающе, и он вздрагивает каждый раз, когда слышит звуки на улице.

\- А ты?

\- Что? – удивился Мартин.

\- Ты скучаешь по Селии?

\- А ты?

\- Надеюсь, ты не жалеешь о том, что ты расстался с ней из-за того… что произошло.

\- А ты?

\- Мы так и будем атыкать? – Энди нервно хихикнул. – Извини, - он осекся. – Наверное, нам надо сказать это одновременно, чтобы наши ответы не повлияли друг на друга. Итак, на счёт три – скучаем ли мы по Селии? Раз, два…

И они одновременно сказали «Нет».

И уже оба засмеялись, также нервно.

\- Ну вот и разобрались. Билли, ты в меньшинстве, придётся тебе страдать и дальше.

\- Так ты расстался с ней? – вдруг спросил Мартин, как будто это было для него всё это время – с инцидента прошёл уже месяц – не очевидно.

Энди аж подавился.

\- Мартин… Да если бы я с самого начала знал, что она использует меня, чтобы причинить тебе боль… Но я думал, что сказав тебе, причиню тебе боль сам…

\- Ложь причиняет боль сильнее, чем правда, какая бы она ни была. Обещай, что будешь говорить мне правду, даже если она причинит мне боль.

\- Но… Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

\- Не причиняй, - просто ответил Мартин, пожав плечами. И на душе у Энди стало так легко. Это был тот самый ответ, который он искал всё это время. Он не хотел причинять боль Мартину, и больше не собирался это делать. Потому что боль Мартина – его собственная боль. Он в этом с лихвой убедился.

\- Энди?

\- Да, Мартин?

Мартин сделал неопределённый жест рукой в воздухе.

\- Можно, я… ощупаю твоё лицо? Это не будет… грубо?

\- Нет, почему… но почему?

\- Прости, если тебе неприятно… просто я хотел знать, как ты выглядишь…

\- Нет, я понимаю, и мне совсем не неприятно. Я хотел понять, почему именно сейчас? Почему ты не просил об этом раньше?

\- Я боялся.

\- Чего?

\- Моя мать говорила, что пальцы – это не глаза, что ощупывать – это грубо. Я не хотел показаться грубым.

\- Это не грубо. Ну… Конечно, я полагаю, что сначала нужно спрашивать разрешение, но я лично не считаю это грубым. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты… увидел моё лицо, - Энди встал, но вдруг понял, что единственный способ дать сидящему в кресле Мартину ощупать своё лицо – это сесть перед ним на колени. Он сглотнул и сел обратно, прогоняя собаку.

\- Билли, слезь с дивана. Мартин – пересядь сюда, пожалуйста.

\- Да, да, конечно, - Мартин, кажется, тоже представил такую возможность, потому что слишком поспешно встал и слегка покраснел. Энди помог ему сесть рядом с собой, и Мартин, тяжело вздохнув, собираясь, поднял обе руки к его лицу.

Практически мгновенно Энди погрузился в тёплую волну нежности, исходившую от этих длинных чувственных пальцев. Ещё секунд пять он смотрел на сосредоточенное лицо Мартина, буквально «пожиравшего его пальцами», ловя своё отражение в широко расставленных голубых глазах, а потом, полностью отдавшись наслаждению, закрыл свои собственные. Впрочем, глаза он закрыл ещё и для того, чтобы взгляд Мартина не смущал его – подсознание отказывалось верить в то, что глаза напротив слепы, и Энди смущался под их пристальным вниманием. Волна тепла захватила всё его существо, никогда ещё ему не было так хорошо от невинного прикосновения. Мягкие, совсем не мужские на ощупь руки легко скользили по всем изгибам его лица, запоминая их, вырисовывая его портрет на внутреннем оке Мартина, как эхолот на карте морского дна. Энди улыбнулся, когда очередь дошла до губ. Он поймал себя на том, что ждёт, когда за пальцами Мартина последуют его губы – это было так естественно…

\- У тебя красивая улыбка, - наконец сказал Мартин, отнимая руки от лица Энди, так и не дождавшегося поцелуя.

Энди было стыдно открыть глаза. Это был не совсем первый раз, когда он думал о Мартине в ЭТОМ смысле, но первый раз у него действительно встало. И это казалось ему таким неуместным сейчас, что встречаться с пусть и невидящими, но открытыми глазами (чёртово подсознание!) Мартина он не хотел.

\- Закрой глаза, - попросил он.

\- Зачем?

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Нет, я имею в виду – не слишком много разницы, знаешь ли.

\- Закрой и узнаешь.

Сначала Энди хотел поцеловать Мартина в губы, но, посмотрев на послушно закрытые глаза, понял, что только так сможет вернуть всю ту нежность, которую сейчас испытал сам. Он почувствовал, как дыхание Мартина, и так слегка участившееся после «сеанса», совсем сбилось, как и его. С неохотой отняв губы от второго глаза, Энди сглотнул. Это было слишком очевидно. После истории с Селией Энди признался себе в том, что чувствовал себя плохо не потому, что просто солгал Мартину. А потому что ИЗМЕНИЛ ему. Именно так это и было, хотя он этого и не хотел. Возможно, Селия стала тем самым ближайшим объектом, на который он перенёс свои желания, которые испытывал в присутствии Мартина и когда он думал о нём. Когда он, наконец, возымел смелости признаться себе в направленности этого желания, которое просто органически вплелось во все те чувства, которые он не скрывал от Мартина и от себя, всё встало на свои места.

\- Я не педик, - неожиданно признался Энди.

Мартин сглотнул, он отвернулся от Энди, и пальцы его, вцепившись в край дивана, побелели.

\- Я понимаю, - выдавил он из себя.

Энди панически подумал, что это было не самое лучшее начало разговора.

\- Я не это имел в виду… Мартин, я испытываю к тебе… Несмотря на то, что никогда… не испытывал ничего подобного ни к одному мужчине. Но… если тебя это пугает, я уйду. Хотя… я бы просто предпочёл забыть этот разговор, так как я не хочу потерять тебя как друга... – Энди казалось, что он мямлит.

\- Я не пугаюсь, - прервал его тираду Мартин. Он снова повернулся лицом к Энди и выглядел взволнованным, но почти радостным. – Я думал, что признаваться придётся мне, а так как это и так было очевидным, то я чуть было не запаниковал – мне казалось это совершенно невозможным. Хотя… я всё-таки могу признаться тебе кое в чём, - Мартин выдержал эффектную паузу. - Я девственник. И я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного ни к мужчине, ни к женщине. Если тебя это пугает…

Энди залился звонким смехом, откинувшись на боковую спинку дивана. Мартин, чуть погодя, присоединился своим прерывистым, низким смехом. Энди понял, что сам мог бы признаться в том же самом. Несмотря на весь свой сексуальный опыт, он чувствовал себя девственником.

\- Мартин, помнишь тот поход в кинотеатр под открытым небом? Знаешь, почему Брайан так сочувствовал мне? Почему он принял меня за… своего? Потому что те придурки написали на стекле нашей машины крупными буквами: «Педики».

\- Почему ты не рассказал этого раньше?

\- Я считал, что это вызвало бы ненужные вопросы, ответов на которые я тогда ещё не знал.

\- Какие вопросы?

\- У меня была параноидальная идея, что, узнав про надпись, ты спросишь: «А мы разве нет?»

И они залились ещё одним приступом смеха.

\- А мы разве нет? – решил подлить масла в огонь Мартин, когда смех начал стихать.

\- Знаешь, у меня теперь есть только несколько свободных часов в неделю… - сказал Энди, отсмеявшись. – Помнишь, я говорил, что пытаюсь заработать на собственное дело…

\- Почему ты стал думать об этом именно сейчас?

\- Я подумал, что посудомойщик – это не слишком престижно.

\- Почему сейчас?

\- Я не знаю… у меня была эта идея уже давно, но как-то повода перестать думать только о себе не было.

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, вряд ли ты скрытый миллионер, а двойной бюджет, складывающийся из пособия по инвалидности и зарплаты посудомойщика… сам понимаешь.

\- Ты так верил в то, что я тебя прощу и… что мы будем вместе?.. – голос Мартина слегка дрожал.

\- Знаю, звучит немного глупо, но…об обратном мне думать не хотелось, поэтому я усиленно строил планы, чтобы занять себя – я пытался выждать какое-то время, чтобы дать тебе остыть, - признался Энди.

\- Тогда… у меня есть кое-какие сбережения, я хотел бы вложить их в это дело. И… если это не будет слишком… ты можешь переехать ко мне.

\- Ты настолько мне доверяешь? – тихо спросил Энди, в который раз удивляясь, насколько открыт к нему, даже после произошедшего, Мартин.

Вместо ответа Мартин нащупал его руку и сжал её в своих больших ладонях.

\- Я могу видеть то, чего не видишь ты, - наконец сказал он, поднеся руку Энди к своим губам. – Мы связаны тысячей тонких светящихся нитей. Я увидел их сразу, но не сразу понял, что это означает. Это означает, что у нас одна душа.

У Энди опять перехватило дыхание. И от прикосновения горячих губ к своей ладони, и от слов, которые всколыхнули в нём все потаённые надежды и страхи. Ещё мальчиком он, услышав легенду о том, что у каждого есть своя половинка, мечтал найти брата… Нет, просто тогда его ещё не интересовали девочки, заинтересуйся он этим на пару лет позже, он разумеется думал бы о противоположном поле… Но теперь, внезапно вспомнив эту свою детскую мечту, понял, что это не была просто глупая детская идея. Он помнил о Мартине всю свою жизнь, и эти нити, что связывают их, вели их друг к другу. И они же не дали им разойтись. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы попытаться увидеть их. Увидеть мир таким, каким видел его Мартин…


End file.
